


Some of Jacuzzi Splot's Acquaintances Are More Reluctant To Intrude On A Friendly Outing Than Others by Genarti [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Some of Jacuzzi Splot's Acquaintances Are More Reluctant To Intrude On A Friendly Outing Than Others written by Genarti performed by Rhea314 & GwenA day's excursion to Coney Island turns out to be slightly more eventful than initially anticipated.





	Some of Jacuzzi Splot's Acquaintances Are More Reluctant To Intrude On A Friendly Outing Than Others by Genarti [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some of Jacuzzi Splot's Acquaintances Are More Reluctant To Intrude On A Friendly Outing Than Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141139) by [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Some of Jacuzzi Splot's Acquaintances Are More Reluctant To Intrude On A Friendly Outing Than Others  
 **Author** : Genarti  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen  
 **Fandom** : Baccano!  
 **Pairing** : Claire/Chane, Nice/Jacuzzi  
 **Characters** : Claire Stanfield, Chane Laforet, Nice Holystone, Jacuzzi Splot, Isaac Dian, Miria Harvent, Nick, Donny  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : A day's excursion to Coney Island turns out to be slightly more eventful than initially anticipated.  
 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141139)  
**Length** : 00:25:18  
Mediafire Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Some%20of%20Jacuzzi%20Splot%27s%20Aquaintences%20are%20More%20Reluctant%20to%20Intrude%20on%20a%20Friendly%20Outing%20Than%20Others%20by%20Genarti.mp3)


End file.
